


Atop

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Olek awoke spread out on top of Dorian.





	Atop

Olek awoke spread out on top of Dorian. He yawned, causing Dorian to open his eyes. 

“Hey.” Olek murmured, leaning down to kiss his partner on the cheek. 

“Good morning.” Dorian groaned back, reaching up to rub his eyes. 

“Do you want me to get off you?” 

“That would be nice, if you don’t mind.” Dorian replied. Olek rolled off him and sat upright. 

“Sorry.” He said, pushing back his knotted brown hair.

“No harm done. Well, you did nearly crush me, but I survived.” Dorian chuckled, kissing Olek on the cheek. Olek blushed, before standing up to get dressed.


End file.
